


Cause I, I'm Plum Flipped Over You

by 1dfetusfics



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 50s au, Grinding, M/M, Top!Harry, age gap, bottom!Louis, handjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-18
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2018-01-02 00:16:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1050284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis likes Harry. And maybe Harry likes Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cause I, I'm Plum Flipped Over You

He was supposed to meet Harry two hours ago. _Two Hours_. Except, he’s sure Harry got caught up with someone else - prettier - and just forgot about him for a minute. One of the drags of Harry being able to legally go out while he isn’t.

He scuffs his boot along the pavement, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his (Harry’s) leather jacket and starting home. They have to meet at parks and alleyways because he’s not sure how the “Yeah dad, I’m a queer” conversation would go over. Or the “And my boyfriend is five years older than me” one either. And sometimes Harry forgets where they said they’d meet. (Although sometimes Louis’ pretty sure he just says he forgot.)

“Hey, uh - s’cuse me? D’you know where I can find a boy named Tomlinson?” someone so terribly familiar asks. Louis wants to punch the smirk he knows is on his face right off. “Small lad. Pretty as ever?”

Louis blushes, turning to see the familiar, stupid, rumbly old oldsmobile ( _“Straight from America, she is, Lou!"_ ) pull up alongside of him. He walks off the sidewalk to lean into the open window and play along, “I don’t think I know him.”

Harry frowns, his lips so obscenely plush Louis hates him a little more, “That’s a shame. I had plans to take him to this super cool party.” He perks up then, “Say babe - you wanna come along? You look a lot like this Tomlinson fellow anyway.”  
  
 Louis giggles, throwing the door open and sliding inside before saying, “You’re a proper twat - y’know that, right?”  
  
“Now, love. Be nice,” Harry leans in and kisses him, just in the right balance between _hello love_ and _take your jeans off now_. Louis thinks he’d wait years for Harry.  
  
He pulls back too soon, wearing a disgustingly smug grin and cranking up the radio. Louis roots around in Harry’s jacket pocket, pulling out a pack of cigarettes and lighting one, leaning back in his seat and smirking over at the older boy. Harry shifts without looking and peels out onto the pavement.  
  


  
And they go to a party, but it’s really bogus and Harry tells him so, coming behind him to wrap a lengthy arm around his slender shoulders. Louis relaxes instantly, his beer almost slipping from his fingertips.  
  
“Wanna split?” he asks, mouth pressed hot and silky to the shell of his ear.  
  
Louis shivers, “Yeah.”  
  
Harry grins, “Good. Because it’s almost time for me to take you home. And we’ve got plans.”  
  
Louis quirks an eyebrow. He thought the party was their plans. Unfortunately the constant stream of _The Ronnettes_ and _The Everly Brothers_ has practically given him an innie, and he’s not particularly in the mood. He hopes Harry’s talking about something naughty, just so he’ll be able to give him a hard time.  
  
Harry just shakes his head and pulls him out of the house, thanking Niall for inviting them.  
  
“Where’re we going?”  
  
Harry shrugs, “I dunno. Just wanted to get out of there. D’you wanna go anywhere?”  
  
“I really wanted to hear some music,” Louis plays with their hands where they’re twined together, Harry’s fingers engulfing his own.  
  
Harry wrinkles his nose, “They were playing quite shit, weren’t they?”  
  
Louis nods, kissing Harry’s knuckles softly. The taller boy chuckles, pressing a kiss to his mouth and it’s sweet and filthy and Louis loves every second of it. “Music it is, then.”  
  
The smaller boy giggles, letting Harry pull him along back alleyways and dark streets, straining to hear if someone’s got anything going. They pass a building that looks much like a hall holding a party or a reception that catches Harry’s attention. He shushes Louis mischievously before pulling Louis through a propped open back door. They’re met with flowing gowns and tuxes. A wedding reception.  
  
“Haz, we can’t! We’ll get thrown out!” Louis whispers, cheeks flushed, still laughing.  
  
“You wanted to hear music,” Harry reasons, pressing a kiss to the side of Louis’ head and dragging him out to the dance floor.  
  
The music is decent and nobody seems to be paying attention to them. The obliviousness around them only makes Louis press closer to Harry, throwing his arms around his neck as they dance. Harry just grins, the facial gesture deepening whenever someone in the wedding party does a double take.  
  
And it’s not like they’ve drunken much, because they really haven’t. Louis can barely taste the remnants of beer in Harry’s mouth, but they’re giggly and dancing and it’s something Louis’ never really seen from Harry before. He could definitely get used to it.   
  
“We’re not pissing people off - it’s weird,” the older boy observes, mouthing into the skin of Louis’ neck.  
  
“What are you on about? That guy over there is seething with rage. Quite funny, actually,” Louis giggles, gesturing to the man who’s been blatantly staring at them for ages.  
  
Harry glances back to see that there is in fact a man there. He grins, pressing a deliberate kiss to his boyfriend’s pulse point. Louis giggles, watching the guy’s face turn red. He watches him walk over and talk to another man who looks equally as baffled.  
  
“Shit. Sorry, Lou,” Harry apologizes as both men start toward them.  
  
“For what? They’re just assholes,” Louis shrugs, grabbing Harry and snogging the life out of him.  
  
The band switches songs and Louis giggles as he feels Harry singing against his mouth. He grabs the smaller boy’s elbows and wrenches him across the hall and out of a different door. The change in temperature makes Louis shiver, but he’s not all together sure it’s just the night chill.  
  
He winds his fingers through Harry’s curls (he never caught onto the trend of greasing it, and Louis can never get enough of how fucking soft it always is) as he presses him into the cold brick of a building he doesn’t know. The younger boy wraps his thighs around Harry's waist, grinding his hips down, jeans against jeans, and it’s incredibly risky and silly and Louis thinks he’d like to spend the rest of his life here. Harry grins down at him, still singing.  
  
 _Well I got a guitar_  
 _Got six strings_  
 _And a picker to make ‘em ring_  
 _Every string’s gotta know what to do_  
 _'Cause I’m gonna use ‘em to serenade you_  
  
A thrill runs up Louis spine and he moans, sucking a bruise into Harry’s throat, just left of his adam’s apple. He’s just getting comfy when the door flies open and the two men file out into the alley.  
  
“Hey, get out of here, faggots!”  
  
The slur would hurt if Louis wasn't clinging to Harry for dear life, arms wrapped tightly around his shoulders, as he runs down the alley and into another. The music from the hall filters a lot quieter over to them but it doesn't stop the older boy’s humming. The footfalls behind them quit after a while and Harry’s four streets down until he stops, crowding Louis up against the even colder cement of another building. He gasps, arching his back and accidentally grinding his hips into Harry’s.  
  
“Fuck, Lou,” Harry grunts, then laughs. “Didn’t know you got off on being caught.”  
  
Louis swats at his arm halfheartedly, his cock straining against his jeans, “I don’t, you arse. Haven’t seen you since last week and I don’t exactly always have you throwing me around like this.”  
  
The taller boy grins wider, backing up and pressing Louis to the building on the other side of the alley. Louis giggles, fidgeting and trying to get some sort of friction. He presses his mouth into Harry’s, tasting the faint bitter taste of beer and cigarettes but altogether Harry. It’s nice.  
  
“Fuck, can I-”  
  
“Yeah. Please.”  
  
Harry grins, his hair falling in his eyes as he looks down at Louis’ clothed cock, bulging out at him like an early Christmas present. He nuzzles Louis’ neck, biting the soft flesh as he works his way through the flies on his way too tight jeans. The smaller boy feels like he can finally breathe once he’s free.  
  
“Shit,” Harry slurs into his collar, flicking his thumb over the head of Louis’ leaking cock. “So…pretty Lou.”  
  
“Th-thanks,” Louis giggles cheekily, his hips stuttering up into Harry’s warm fist.  
  
The music is barely a murmur now that they’re so far away from it, but it’s soothing next to the sound of Harry panting in his ear. The older boy traces the slit softly, evoking a hiss from Louis’ mouth. He buries his face in his boyfriend’s neck, uselessly flopping his arms against the building wall to emphasize that he has nothing to do with them.  
  
“Wanna - ah, fuck - please-”  
  
“You first,” Harry squeezes his fist to reinforce his point, licking a stripe up to the shell of Louis’ ear. He sucks a lovebite there, where he knows his parents won’t see.  
  
Louis shivers and knows, _knows_ , he isn’t going to last long. It’s almost weird, considering anybody could walk by at any moment. But it’s not like they haven’t done stuff quite so public before. So Louis isn’t completely turned off.  
  
He whimpers into Harry’s jacket, teeth sinking into the fabric as he comes over Harry’s fist.  
  
“Christ, Louis,” Harry whispers, kissing him through it. His own hips grind up into Louis’ bum hard, his breathing labored. He presses their foreheads together, green meeting blue.  
  
“Wanna-”  
  
“Just stay,” Harry growls, gripping Louis’ hips and winding his legs a little tighter around his waist. Louis can feel his hard on rocking into his arse and he just _wants_.  
  
They haven’t gone that far, yet. Which Louis isn’t completely worried about, because Harry admitted he kind of had no idea what he was doing. So he knows they’ll get there. But for now he’s happy to have him press into the warmth of his clothed bum like a promise.  
  
“Gonna, fuck, close,” Harry practically whimpers, wilting by the second. His fingers press more bruises into his sides and Louis can’t hear the music anymore. But he’d switch music for Harry anyway.  
  
The younger boy reciprocates the movement, bracing his hands against the wall and rolling his hips down when Harry’s move up. Harry groans, curls falling in his face in haphazard little ringlets. Louis moves to twirl his fingers in them, pulling his face up for a kiss.  
  
The older boy seizes up suddenly, gripping Louis hard enough that it actually transforms into a bad type of hurt. He gives a final grunt before falling lax against his boyfriend, burying his face in his neck like a sleepy puppy. Louis giggles, scratching at his scalp and hearing him purr.  
  
It’s definitely a thing. Because Louis doesn’t mind the hiding and the being forgotten sometimes. He knows when Harry takes him home later, he'll walk him to the front door (even though he’ll have to sneak through his bedroom window anyway) and kiss him like he would in front of his mother. And Louis will melt and ask when he’ll see him again.  
  
“I’ll be around,” he’ll say, kissing Louis’ cheek and stepping towards his car. “Look for me.”  
  
Louis will smile and nod like always, turning to move toward the back of the house.  
  
“You’re golden, Tomlinson. Absolutely golden!” he’ll call this time, revving his engine loud enough to rival a tank.  
   
And maybe Louis will giggle and call back, “I know!” before climbing back into his window and diving into his bed, pretending he’s asleep for when his parents come to check on him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on [Tumblr](http://1dfetusfics.tumblr.com).


End file.
